ABC, 123, You and Me
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: An ABC booklet between two lovers. H for Hello: There was nothing special about the way they met. They weren't Romeo and Juliet and they definitely weren't star crossed lovers.
1. Anatomy

Author's Note: It's good to be back and thank you to everyone who reviewed my last shortie. :) At the moment, I'm currently taking requests, so if you have anything you would like to request, I'm gonna do it, for sure. Also, try to fit in the lines of this pairing please. (: Thanks.

This is my new project, an ABC book for random words from the dictionary and writing stories about them. So, like I said, give me a word and I'll use it. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Anatomy<p>

* * *

><p>It all started with her feet, he concluded. The slight arch in her foot, the light pink nail polish she uses, or the slight curl of her toes. Maybe it was the way her feet look amazing in those stiletto shoes she wore that night at the club her twenty first birthday. Whatever it was it made him want to take her then and there.<p>

Then again, it could have been her legs, her mile long legs that make him think of the Milky Way every time he saw them exposed. That amount of flesh should be illegal and she convicted of hearsay. The way her legs looked under the luminescent light had his pants just a little extra tight that evening of her graduation ceremony. She had earned her Bachelors degree in law. Not that, that, was surprising.

However, her toned tummy always had a way with his boyish hormones. He was a testosterone male after all. And she was his estrogen filled female at the center of his wet dreams. Her creamy flesh of her abdomen was taught enough to make his head spin every time he saw her dance in her bikini at the pool party. And her innie, was just a little decoration he loved.

Her neck also did wonders to his genital area. It would tighten and constrict each time he was near her exposed flesh. He would bury his face in the crook of her neck and bathe in her aesthetic scent. The way she would recline her head back when his hot breath reached her sensitive neck. It was hot and maddening. It had his clutched like a crux and he would accept the feeling graciously.

Her lips were tantalizing. They were teasing. The pout of her plump pink lips. They way they would brush against each other when she spoke and when her tongue will tease her lips with moisture and retreat it, just to continue on with her conversation. Or the way her lips would brush against his own in a chaste kiss. His thumb would skim the bottom of her soft lips and down the netherlands.

Her short button nose was another a cute aspect he enjoyed that perhaps led to his attraction to her. The way she would always come up to him and give him eskimo kisses, the brushing of our noses together in a simple action.

But it ultimately came down to her eyes. Her onyx orbs that caught his attention at first glance. They pierced his soul and held him captive. Each and every time he saw her his stomach churned and who could deny that feeling in his gut? And maybe, that's what attracted Trent to Courtney.

Yeah, that's it.

* * *

><p><strong>ANATOMY <strong>_noun_

_one that contends with or opposes another_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you liked it! :) This is part of my booklet. Sure, everyone makes one, but who cares. :) Request a word. (:<p> 


	2. Beautiful

Author's Note: Thank you for my long lists of words! :) Some, I didn't think of. I'm still open to more words, you can never have enough. :) And thanks for those who reviewed at all.

* * *

><p>Beautiful<p>

* * *

><p>Watching them together made my heart swell. Their interactions together, the way he would pull her pigtail jokingly and she would squeal in return. The glint in his eyes every time he saw her and the way she would run into his open arms. He would wrap them around her small frame, and kiss the top of her forehead lovingly.<p>

She would grab his hand and drag him anywhere she wanted to go, he would follow faithfully behind her with a small smirk on his face. What could I say? She had him whipped. She would make him buy her ice cream on hot summer days and hot cocoa on long winter mornings.

When she got bored, he would make sure she was happy. He would take her hand and spin her around until she was dizzy and tickle her until she couldn't breathe.

If she was sad, he would take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her on her forehead, and tell her everything would be okay because he loved her.

If he didn't wake up when she wanted him to, she would pounce on him and blow raspberries on his cheek and laugh and claim that he farted.

He would take anywhere her little heart desired and more; the park, the zoo, the museum. Just to see the smile of happiness on her lips and the look of amazement in her hazel eyes.

And if she was feeling adventurous, they would go on special hunts around the house. He was Agent D and she was Agent P.

And when she got tired, she would lay her head in his lap and he would stroke her hair. Humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him in his premature days. While she would escape to the Land of the Nod. It was moments like that when I am glad to know that I was there to witness it. I almost felt like an intruder on their moments alone with one another.

However, it was days like this where I would just return home from a business trip, just to find the two people I love most in this world on the sofa. Trent stretched out on the sofa with Megan on top of him, with her thumb in her mouth, hand in his hair, and Trent dressed up as a princess for another one of Megan's tea parties. His arm around her; protectively. And her tiny mouth, open ajar. The mess our their daily activities scattered about all on the floor.

It was in these moments that I find picturesque; the bond between father and daughter. It was utterly and unfathomably, beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>BEAUTIFUL <strong>_adjective_

_generally pleasing_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dedicated to MS. BOOM BOX94 for the word. :) Thank you.<p> 


	3. Craving

Author's Note: Thank you for my long lists of words! :) Some, I didn't think of. I'm still open to more words, you can never have enough. :) And thanks for those who reviewed at all.

* * *

><p>Craving<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe it's the way she demands things from you that has you a little on the cautious side this morning; you think humbly to yourself as you watch your fiancée munch happily on a stick of celery with peanut butter and a chunk of crab meat. Maybe your situation wouldn't be that bad if she wasn't so brash. If she asked politely instead of by brute force or verbal abuse.<p>

You know why she's so... abrasive and that's putting it lightly. So, you don't take everything she threatens you with to heart. You watch her mildly amused as to how she takes a liking to something so obscure, yet devour it as if it was two scoops of vanilla bean ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Just like at the local diner you both so frequently visit every now and then.

Even now as she's fast asleep on the sofa, celery stick with peanut butter and crab meat long forgotten, you smile. Not just because she's done eating her monstrosity, but because the way her mouth pouts, the way she fell asleep helplessly on her on arm, face buried in the pillow, one leg half way off the sofa, the way her chest rises and falls, but mostly because of the bump that currently is her stomach. It moves up and down, with perfect synchronization. The tiny human being that resides in the womb of the woman whom you love more than the moon loves the sky.

Just waiting to see the little creation in progress is more than enough motivation for you to put up with Courtney's whimsical cravings. It's only a few more weeks until you can hold her in your arms, hear her gurgled cries, and long sleepless nights.

And now, as your lover sleeps, you can't help but to go over to her and rest your head on her bump. Just to whisper sweet nothings to the human being inside the womb. And it was in these moments, when Courtney would stir awake and smile down on you fondly and runs her fingers through your hair, you know that even through all her insane wants and desires, demands and needs; the outcome was so much greater. So much more greater. That makes you wonder if that's your own little craving...

Yeah, something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>CRAVING <strong>_noun_

_an intense, urgent, or abnormal desire or longing_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dedicated to MS. BOOM BOX94, again, for the word. :) Thank you.<p> 


	4. Divorce

Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone! I love all my words! :D And I love what you all had to say about my story, it means a lot. (: And, I have so many lists, it's so hard to choose from.

* * *

><p>Divorce<p>

* * *

><p>I have always loved watching the moon. Admiring the picturesqueness it illuminated. It always seemed to shine brighter than any star, than any smile, than any sun. It would always be there, even if you saw it or not. It would never be the same. It even changed colors and smiled when it was all alone in the sky. It was far more beautiful than the sun, no, the moon demanded attention, wanted you to gaze into its face and admire it. I had always believed that nothing was more grand than the moon, that everything was little in comparison.<p>

However, that was before I met her. It was before I was privileged to take her hand and claim her as mine. I look down at her hand as they rest upon mine, staring at the silver band accompanied with a princess cut diamond. Even now, as we are at the lake, hand and hand, heart to heart. Nothing seems to shine as bright as her smile does when she looks at me, her eyes outshine any star. And when they shined, the illuminated the whole room, they sparkle with mirth, and glisten with sheer happiness. As I take her hand, bring her up upon her feet, and wrap my arms around her slim waist, we start to sway to the imaginary beat. Her head leans on my chest as I guide her in a slow, intricate dance, no words were spoken, but so much was said.

I gaze up into the faceless moon and watch as it shines with envy. He glowers down at her; as someone else has out shined him. Someone else is more beautiful. That someone else demands attention far more greater than he had ever done. She was the most flawless thing in a world of imperfections that not even the moon could compete with. And now, when she looks up and her onyx eyes meet mine, they sing. It was sweet symphony, sweeter than any bird's song, and it was only for me. It was then, that I saw the moon divorce the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>DIVORCE <strong>_verb_

_separation; severance_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I got this idea while listening to Pierce the Veil. ^^ So, this goes out to them.<p> 


	5. Elephant

Author's Note: This one seemed to be challenging. There aren't too many words that start with E that I like. But, oh well. This one's gonna be super short.

* * *

><p>Elephants<p>

* * *

><p>All she wanted to do was see the large mammal with ivory skin, huge floppy ears, and a long tail. And, he would do anything to make her happy. To make her smile. To make her swell with joy. And to make her look up at him with hazel eyes and hug his leg.<p>

Even if it meant him taking her to the circus, even if he was allergic to the huge beasts. The place she'd been dying to go all week. So, when the day finally came, she was dressed clad in grey sundress and huge floppy ears that they'd bought on the way in. All she wanted to see was the elephants and that was it. Although, she was tired, she waited and waited.

And then it was time.

When the huge animal made its grand entrance, her eyes shined, her mouth in a tiny O shape in sheer amazement. Standing up in her chair, she watched them do their act, tricks and all. Her eyes gleamed with admiration for the great big beasts. Her lips danced with bliss. All the while he was suffering from his allergies, but the visage she held made it worth it.

And when they were done with their insipid routine, she looked over to him and hugged him. Her short arms not making it all the way across his waist. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes, laid her head on his lap, and soon enough drifted off to the Land of the Nod.

Trent would do anything for Megan and that including taking her to the circus to see the elephants and he, to the hospital straight after.

* * *

><p><strong>ELEPHANT <strong>_noun_

_a large-eared mammal of tropical Africa_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dedicated to pomtwdt for the word. Thanks.<p> 


	6. Fading

Author's Note: Thank you for all my lovely reviews. :)

* * *

><p>Fading<p>

* * *

><p>All he needed was reassurance that things were going to be okay. That the space between them wasn't as dire as it seemed and was a minor bump in their relationship. That Courtney would come over to him, take his calloused hand into her smaller one, and squeeze it. It wasn't a grand gesture, but it was enough.<p>

The distance between them was building, they were in waist deep and he didn't know how to swim. They didn't know how to swim. But, their heads were still up above the waves. Little by little, he was losing his sanity. His mind a complete haze with macabre thoughts.

And now, is no different. Even with his lover in front of him. Biting her bottom lip, fidgeting with her fingers, with the silver band and princess cut diamond on top, and looking everywhere but at him. There was too much oxygen and he was beginning to forget how to breathe. The room was to quiet and the silence was scaring him. It spoke too loud and it was mocking him, taunting him that maybe, just maybe things weren't always what they seemed.

When she looked up and her eyes met his, he could tell they were fading fast. She reached over and grabbed his herculean one, played with his fingers, and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. She matched their hands, palm to palm. Heart to heart. He wanted to know why she was distant for a whole week, why she didn't want to be bothered by him. He wanted to ask her so many questions, but his mind was only processing one. Why? A simple enough word, but weighs the world. They were still in waist deep, miles away from shore, fading away from gravity.

Courtney reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple white stick and slid it across the coffee table that they received from his mother. He knew what it was, what it stood for. This little object forever intertwine their lives far more greater than a ring ever could. In bright pink stood a plus sign, rudely and bold, there it stood. He couldn't stop the butterflies that were swimming in his gut. Nor could he help the curve of his lips.

With glassy eyes and trembling hands, she reaches out for him, and takes his hand. In such a familiar gesture, she seizes his hand, her soft hands molding in with his, and squeezes it. With a small smile on her face that rivaled the sun and a firm hand on her flat tummy.

They made it back to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>FADING <strong>_intransitive verb_

_to sink away_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dedicated to Iluvpurpleandblack99 for the word, I did love it ;). Thanks.<p> 


	7. Glitter

Author's Note: Thank you for all my lovely reviews. :) I've had the worst time trying to post this. I want to scream. -_-

* * *

><p>Glitter<p>

* * *

><p>Megan was always able to coerce Courtney into doing things she wanted. Weather it being dressing up like Princesses for the day, tea parties, or even just playing with dolls. Courtney would never complain, she would just smile and continue on with whatever Megan had planned for the day.<p>

Today was no different, they were currently in his bedroom that he shared with his wife, having another one of their "girl time"s. They weren't doing anything special. Just laying in the bed with Megan facing her mother with a small smile on her face. The both of them sharing hushed secrets and whispered laughs. Megan would often put her hands in her mother's hair, playing with it, and loving the way it felt. They seemed to be in their own world, a world only big enough for a mother and daughter. She even placed both of her chubby hands on either side of her mothers cheek, blow raspberries on her forehead, and then laugh in mirth and kiss her shortly on the lips making a dramatic sound.

He watched intently as Courtney whispered something into her virgin ears. Noticing the glint in the younger girl's eyes as she stood up on the bed, grabbed a bottle of glitter from the nearby nightstand. He knew exactly what was in hushed sounds, Courtney told him about the old fable she learned when she was a child, that if you made a wish upon fairy dust, your wish would come true; but only if you believe. Bemusedly, he gazed at the little girl on the bed as she poured the glitter into her hand, and tossed it up into the air. Watching in awe as the glitter slowly graced the room and sparkled. The glitter giving the room a magical essence. She quickly closed her eyes and made a wish, clasping her hands together in the process.

When she finished, she spun around on the bed, basking in the free fall of the glitter that fell shamelessly. She giggled and plopped down on the bed next to her mother and let her mother wrap her arms around her. There was an old saying that everything that glitters isn't gold. But Trent, begged to differ as he made his way to the bed and laid down on the bed, facing his wife. When his eyes met hers, he couldn't help but swell with pride that he manage to have his own personal diamond staring back at him.

Because in his world, a world only big enough for he and his family, everything that glittered _was_ gold.

* * *

><p><strong>GLITTER <strong>_verb_

_ to shine by reflection with many small flashes of brilliant light_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dedicated to my best friend Melissa.<p> 


	8. Hello

Author's Note: I guess this should be the part where I tell you my excuse, but, surprise, surprise, there isn't one; I'm just a filthy procrastinator. However, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. (: Anyways, on with this little drabble.

* * *

><p>Hello<p>

* * *

><p>There was nothing special about the way you and I met. It wasn't love at first sight nor were you my serendipity. We weren't star crossed lovers like so many people may think. So many people like to think that we fell in love in some magical way, created by the fates. We aren't Romeo and Juliet. I didn't know you were the one when we first laid eyes on each other. Actually, it wasn't even all that great how we met, it was cliché. It was like it was written in a cheesy book that only harlequin girls read.<p>

I was sixteen, an awkward one. Never really stood out from the crowd, I was just your average teenager who went to school, had his group of friends, and didn't really put much thought into the world. I wasn't popular, nor was I the heartthrob of the school or anything like that. You were supposedly the new girl that happened to be moving in right across the street from my family and I. I never put into much thought into what you would look like. I was very nonchalant about it, I mean, you wren't the only new girl to live across from me.

No, I didn't put much thought into anything that fatefull day, but who would? It was just a regular ol' day. I had just happened to be walking home from band practice from my friends house (to say that all we wrote were shitty love songs would be an understatement of the century, it was ALL I could write), and your father was ordering the movers to hurry up and move the stuff and to do it right. Your mother was calming down your father. And you, there you were, making your way up to me.

And this is where my heart stopped and time seemed to stand still. It felt like nothing in the world seemed to matter except for you and I. You were smiling the smile that I have grown to love to this day. The one where the world just feels like its just a little bit brighter; where you put the sun into shame. There I was at the mailbox in front of my house and you standing right in front of me. You had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. The way your lips curved up when you smiled, how your eyes glistened in mirth, or the curve of your hips and the slimness of your waist seemed to reawaken my boyish hormones.

You didn't say much, just one solid greeting that isn't fancy nor out of place. It was five letters and the way you spoke it had me soaring; yearning for you. You spoke lightly with a slight pep in your voice. It was softer than a moonlight summers night and heavenlier than the ocean waves.

It was then that I gave you my heart, that my heart beated for you, and only you.

You had me at hello.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO <strong>_verb_

_an expression or gesture of greeting_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Dedicated to Alexex for the word. Thanks a bunch! I'm still taking requests, if you have one send it in.<p> 


End file.
